Incomplete
by IncandescentC
Summary: I bet Gilbert and Vincent wouldn't care... so why should I care?
1. Sweet Embrace

**It's my first time ever writing about Pandora Hearts—but I just HAD to, it's like my new complete obsession, hehe.**

**So this one is about Ada and Eliot! I just lo-oove them soo much!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Inconsolable

She walked past the classrooms, empty and lonely. Her thoughts were flying around different kinds of things… weird things, in a way.

So she loved Eliot Nightray—she knew it was wrong. But no one can really control love, can they? —Nobody knew about this, except Eliot himself probably.

He didn't really mean to hurt her, but what else to do? He was the one, and only heir of the Nightray –though to him being a true Nightray—. And she was the second to get the Bezarius household, because his brother was still too young (or so he _seemed _young, of course after 10 years at the Abyss… who gets old?)

He kept on wandering around, probably thinking of how much it hurt him to watch her cry over and over again, and he acted like he didn't care, like it wasn't big deal—what an idiot he was back then.

He closed his eyes, completely stopping at the middle of the aisle. How could he done such a thing? It was like that literary piece he read last year, two completely different persons, from different families, falling in love—not to mention families who hated each other.

She kept on walking, holding back the tears she so desperately wanted to let out. Then she saw him… she swallowed, then looked around. She found it all weird, Eliot was _alone _like completely alone, and Reo was nowhere to be seen—which obviously was weird.

She turned around, deciding to continue walking without passing near him. Just then someone hold her arm, pushing her back… soon she found herself being hugged by Eliot.

She didn't know what to do, what to say, or even how to act—she didn't even expect _him _to do that, was this all a dream? Ada slowly blushed, as Eliot kept on hugging her.

Eliot's P.O.V

I found myself hugging the one person I never imagined hugging. I really didn't even think when I hugged her, it was just like an impulse… this odd feeling that tells you, you _have _to do it.

I didn't know why I did it, but it felt good. I finally got her in my arms… for so much I wanted to do this, but never did because of my family.

If you come to think about it… our family's' problems does not involve us, that doesn't mean we cannot be together, because I'm old enough to decide with whom I want to be. Gilbert and Vincent, I bet they wouldn't care… so why should _I _care?

Ada did nothing; it was like she was gone. I felt so guilty for making her feel bad, I couldn't possibly forgive myself—I'm such an idiot.

I realised her from my hold, I didn't want to… but, I had to speak face to face with her.

End of Eliot's P.O.V

Ada's P.O.V

Eliot stopped hugging me, and after this he gently turn me around to face him.

His look as almost as if he wanted to say sorry, a very guilty expression.

I don't blame him for making me cry, I really don't. I guess I sought for it, he told me to stay away and I kept coming back, besides I can sometimes be a real crying-like person, so I tend to cry a lot, sometimes.

He softly passed his hand through my cheek; I felt the blood rising up in my entire body.

One of the things I love the most about Eliot… he's a really nice person if you get to know him, and the lunar right under his right eye kills me. He's really strong, and sure knows how to use a sword. And… his lips are soft… I couldn't possibly like just _one _thing about him—he was like this perfectly planned creation, no matter how you look at it, he was perfect in every way.

End of Ada's P.O.V

He stared into her big green eyes… she blushed harder by the minute; everything was so confusing for both of them.

Eliot didn't know just _what _he was doing or _why _he was doing whatever he was about to do.

As Ada, she didn't know Eliot's sudden hugging-thing.

-"Ada!" someone screamed through the aisles, the voice was a little one, though not much of a kids' voice but more like a teens' one.

Eliot snapped out of it, and searched for the voice.

A blond kid, about 1.62, with intense green eyes and quite alike to Ada herself appeared right behind Eliot.

-"Oh, sorry…" he looked suspiciously at them "Did I interrupt?"

Ada still wasn't even moving, as for Eliot he… he really haven't got a good excuse.

-"W-What? Of course you interrupted nothing, Ada and I were just… chatting" Eliot excused himself, but Oz wasn't falling for it that easily.

-"Then why is my sister so red?" busted! —Ada couldn't be more obvious.

Eliot turned to face Ada once again… Oz was damn right; she was even redder than a tomato. After this he turned to Oz once again.

-"I—I don't know why she's this red, maybe she's just… maybe she has a fever" what a lame excuse, a fever… right. "You should check her out" he walked past Oz, leaving the Bezarius kids all alone.

While he walked to his room, he regretted Oz appearing just in the middle of it, everything was going so well…

Ada still stood motionless, Oz fooling around with her hair so she would somehow react—but she wasn't reacting.

Maybe it was the beginning of something new, the beginning of a blooming love between a Bezarius princess, and the heir of the Nightray household.

Is it possible? Would they be able to leave it all behind, to break off the rules and bring life to their love? –Or… would they learn to live as enemies?

**Yei! I think it went pretty well… xD **

**Chapter II coming soon ^_^**


	2. My Immortal

**My Immortal  
I'm sorry this took soo long, but school is taking all my goddamn time x/**

"Come on, Ada, are you telling me?" her cheerful older brother kept on insisting... but to tell him what? Ada, herself, couldn't explain it at all. Eliot was not to act like that. It all must have been a joke—she was convinced... it _had _to be a joke. How many times has Eliot acted like this before? Not many. In fact he _never _acted the way he acted a while ago.

Oz sighted, disappointed Ada wouldn't trust him with whatever happened between those two.

Ada kept on walking. Oz followed. Both kept silence as they walked to no specific place, they just walked.

Weird... strange thoughts swam across Ada's mind, back and ford, up and down. Could Eliot finally open to her after that? Could he? Or... could he not?

Her own blood was not on her side, it was against her... swimming against the burning love she felt for the Nightray kid.

She was crossing the line, and she very well knew it. But she didn't care; she wanted to be with him, even if it meant leaving lightness to join Eliot in the darkness. But... could he do the same? Could he risk it all for her, the way she would for him? Ada let a tear escape her left eye. Oz noticed.

"Ada, are you ok?" his teasing tone changed for a more serious one, a big-brother-worrying tone. Ada cleaned off the tear quickly, then forced herself to smile "No need to worry, big brother, I'm a little bit tired that's all" her forced smile did not fool Oz, but thought Ada wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so he let it drop.

The day was soon ending. The sun has now been replaced by the sparkling moon; as for the clouds were replaced by shinning starts that covered the whole sky. The night was beautiful.

Ada stared at the window, trying with all her might to forget about Eliot and the fact that he acted so weirdly that same afternoon but no other thought crossed her mind apart form that.

What could she do? Eliot was hard to read, hard to come near to, hard to love... and yet that very same afternoon, she was so close to him she could now perfectly remember how he smelt like... the warmth of his body embracing her, his strong arms being wrapped around her... she felt so secure in his arms...those arms that didn't belong to her.

She sighted, then closed her eyes, quickly falling into one of her sweetest dreams... Eliot.

_Escaping the goal of my life, the sole purpose of my living lied beyond my reach. Far beyond, where my hands weren't able to touch, where my lungs weren't able to breath, where my heart wasn't able to beat... was there where I shall go. Further from the shadows, distant from the sun... is there where Eliot and I shall meet, there is were we shall fall into the sweetness of each other, there is where I shall fall into the security of his arms, and the warmth of his body against mine._

Burning love is not for teenagers, they say, however, Ada's passionate heart belonged to Eliot. Even if he didn't want it, even if he didn't intend to do so... Ada's heart was long gone.

Ada was the invaluable gold, and Eliot was the thief.

Eliot sighted as he tore his look from the window, what to do now? He couldn't tell her the way he felt inside, Nightray was not allow to meet Bezarius in any way, not even as proper classmates. Stupid rules...

Rules... the most crazy idea crossed his mind just as he thought of said rules he was taught as little by his father... he was not able to be with her as Eliot... but what if he made himself secret? Like a secret admirer... Ada sure had a lot already, so one more wouldn't hurt.

Decided, he run to quickly write a letter, his feelings were all flowing through sweet words soon written on said piece of paper. He was letting all out, everything. The way he felt about her, he was, for the first time in his life, being honest... not only with Ada but also with himself. It was enough denial; he was in love with the Bezarius princess.

And no one could tear him away from the feeling... it was stuck into him.

The dagger crossed his heart... and only Ada could free him from the pain it caused.

**TT^TT  
I'm sorry it's this short... but either way, I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Next Chapter:  
**_Eliot and Ada found themselves trapped into a dangerous decision, either it's good or bad, they do not plan to sit around and do nothing about it..._


End file.
